


【Faker中心】奔马

by bupleuri



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bupleuri/pseuds/bupleuri
Summary: 2018/5/18
Relationships: 无cp - Relationship





	【Faker中心】奔马

扣马第一视角，无cp，全篇瞎编，不要上升

**OOC/三禁  
**

我的同僚、曾经的监督在离职前预言过S8本队的现状，一字一句与今昔分毫不差。彼时我一度奇怪他为何有此等唱衰之言，如今却不得不钦佩他对未来的远见。人活到一定的岁数确实可以看清更多真相，即使崔监督很年轻，却依然拥有大多数年龄是他两倍的人也无法具备的深谋远虑。

而这一切的起因得说到那个人。在韩国他几乎是家喻户晓，同样，这也是大部分年龄是他两倍的人无法达到的成就。他是同时代几乎所有职业选手的梦魇与热望，是全世界公认的天才。如果单单如此还不能完全体现他的地位，那么由外界赋予的“神”与“魔王”的称号总归能为他荣耀加冕。但崔监督离职的那个晚上谈起他时，却用了一个我许久都没听过的称呼，他说——“相赫，那个孩子”。

整个基地都找不到他的人，手机被随意扔在训练室的电脑桌边，嗡嗡震动着怎么也打不通。当我在天台发现他时他好像已经在那儿呆了很久，独自静静地坐着，看起来像一截木讷的树桩。旁人眼中，他的样子更像是在单纯地发呆，但我清楚地明白并非如此。

在训练时间乱跑对他来说是非常反常的行为。因此即使有些生气，我依然耐着性子伸手去拍他的肩，他并没有表现出任何惊讶的神情，仅仅像刚回过神一般扭头看了我一眼，接着语气平淡地打了声招呼：

“……啊，监督大人。”

升职以后，能准确无误地喊出我职称的只有他，剩下的孩子们更爱在私下相处时喊我教练或哥。平心而论，我有时不太喜欢他这一板一眼的相处方式，未免显得太过人情冷漠。彼此共事少说也有五年，我实在是想象不出这种相敬如宾的克制究竟如何维持到现在。

但他显然不这么想，事实上他和任何人似乎都保持着一段若有若无的距离。五年前我曾以为这是一种自卫方式，可五年后，在他赞誉加身、功成名就的今天，这种疏离一如往昔，这也令我不得不承认，这只是他处世为人的习惯而已。

“怎么跑到这儿来了？”我随口问道，也没期待他会回答，但语气不由得带上了一丝苛责，“马上就是训练赛，你不会忘了吧？”

“抱歉……”如我预料，他确实回避了第一个问题，仅仅是因为他认为没有必要回答。他垂下头，朝我微微弯了下腰以示歉意，“没注意时间，我这就回去。”

我看着他向入口走去，腰杆在行走时习惯性地挺直。他很瘦，白色的T恤洗过很多遍，领口软绵绵地垮下去，露出突兀的锁骨，边缘锋利得像刀，而脊背则像一棵笔直的白杨。除了因为长期呆在室内皮肤白得惊人外，不良的作息与久坐的环境没在他身上留下任何痕迹。从外貌上看，他和过着普通生活的同龄人并无任何区别。

但这是一个怎么样的人呢？我想。如今的他成熟稳重，能够独自完美地应付媒体与公众；同时坚若磐石，无论是能力还是心态，他始终是队伍最强大的后盾……唯一不变的是那一直以来的冷淡与疏离。我见过他与人玩笑打闹的样子，但我从未见过他对什么人明确地表现出绝对的亲近与百分百的信赖，即使是同家人在一起，他更多的也只是表现出应有的尊敬而已。

有时我也会感到奇怪：大多数职业年龄同他一般的职业选手，在本队之外或多或少都拥有一些好友。可在这个圈子里，他似乎一直是孑孓一人，不知孤独为何物。作为一个成年人，我清楚地明白有时所谓的友情并没有那么重要，也没有那么稳定。更清楚基于工作性质，由于大量的练习与比赛占据了大部分时间，他们并没有太多精力来经营这种感情。但说到底人都是社会性动物，我不能断言社交对他来说到底有多重要，只能说他拒绝这种本能的意志多多少少令我有些惊讶。

春季赛结束后，俱乐部组织了一次济州岛旅行。这已经不是我们第一次来这里了，但新来的几个小孩还是兴致勃勃地东张西望。我看着他们活力四射的样子不禁有些头疼，觉得自己有点像带着孩子郊游的小学班主任。

他坐在一个单独的座位上，在大巴喧闹的空气里一言不发，周遭空气像与世隔绝。新来的小孩们很快和老队员们打闹成一团，却独留了他在侧面静默地望着窗外。我对他的这种不合群习以为常，便也没太在意，兀自坐到了性雄的身边。

经理在旁边录视频，一边掏出一袋糖分给大家吃。孩子们一拥而上抢走了自己喜欢的味道，轮到他的时候已经不剩几颗了，但他还是安静又规矩地从经理手里选走了一颗，对着镜头露出了一个与平时无异的笑容。

“我们相赫，笑起来真可爱。”经理捂着嘴巴笑眯了眼，镜头在他身上停留了很久。他还是一副乖巧的腼腆样子，接着把糖塞进口袋里，低头读起了书。

“李相赫！不要在车上看书！”我呵斥道。闻言他听话地放下书，又立马掏出了手机，“说了多少次了……手机也不行！”

“要注意保护眼睛呢。”

经理温温柔柔地说，把镜头挪向了又开始吵闹的前排。孩子们似乎因为什么争论了起来，俊植和在宛逗着范澯，打赌他百分百没办法记清楚每个哥哥的生日。年轻的打野一点就燃，张牙舞爪地去抓无辜的权赫的脸。权赫刚睡醒还有些懵，可仍是轻而易举地把他压制住了。听明白了缘由也不禁笑了起来：

“什么呀，承认你不知道很难吗？”

“可是我明明知道啊！”范澯不服气地说，把手抽了回来，“俊植哥是5月18，在宛哥是9月9，相赫哥……呃，相赫哥是……”

打野突然露出了一丝尴尬的表情。

“把你最重要的偶像的生日忘了呀，我们范澯。”

经理笑着打趣，前排又吵吵嚷嚷地活跃了起来，连他也看着那边微微笑了起来。范澯被哥哥们欺负得狠了，有些焉地窝在座位上不动，俊植见状连忙打圆场，用手肘撞了一下在宛：

“真是的，你们倒是来说说相赫生日是几号呀。”

“五月初吧，”在宛漫不经心地说，“话说谁要记得那种家伙的生日啦。”

他听到了也没说什么，露出了一个傻乎乎的笑容看着自家的辅助。这三个孩子年龄相仿又相处多年，互相嘲讽倒也成了他们交流感情的方式。反倒是我身边一直默默无闻的性雄开腔接了话：

“5月7号吧，”他说道，“就在下周。”

“这么快？”经理似乎也有些记不清了。她蹙眉想了想，像是很惊讶地道，“马上要满22岁了呢。”

“哇，22——”

刚刚有些打蔫儿的打野一下子兴奋了起来，双眼在圆圆的镜片后瞪圆，抱在椅背上望向他：

“相赫哥生日一般都是怎么过的呢？”

经理笑着替他回答：

“哎呀，往年的时候都在——”

——她的声音戛然而止，紧接着像意识到什么一样紧紧地抿住了唇。众人沉默了片刻，话题被俊植以午饭扯开了，气氛重归于好。

但我清楚地明白这句未完的话分量到底有多重。我禁不住转头去看他，但他表情毫无波澜，像是一口沉寂在深渊年逾百年的古井。空气凝固的这几秒，我突然清晰地意识到，现实这个食人的梦魇原来一直高悬在头顶，手握镰刀一寸寸逐渐在割破五年以来的辉煌、美梦与幻想——2018年的这个春天，他失去的似乎有些太多。

他由我亲手发掘出道，从漫漫俗世的尘埃里剖出光芒与利刃，又经过时间冷酷的打磨与洗礼，终是长成了现在的模样。成长的过程无疑是残酷的，年少的焦灼与气盛皆沉淀为如今的稳重和冷淡，在职业的巅峰上雕琢出供人景仰的璀璨明珠，所有炽热的目光必将聚焦其上。

就像流星只会闪烁一刻那样。在这个行业里，我见过太多转瞬而逝的天才，许多不能说没有与他同等的天赋、齐肩的努力，但仍然无人能够替代他的位置。他就是这个行业的代名词，他所散发的光辉没有任何一人的光芒能够盖过。

那天同崔监督喝酒，我们在酩酊大醉时终于也谈到了这个问题，没有任何一人否认机遇的重要性——天时地利人和在任何一项成功的筹划中都是缺一不可，同样，机遇于成功来说一样的必不可少。

李相赫是个幸运儿——崔监督这么告诉我：是时代催生了他。李相赫造就了李相赫，而时代成就了Faker。

我皱起眉，并不太同意他的观点：没有李相赫，又怎么会有Faker呢——

——会有一个不叫李相赫的Faker。崔监督脸色被酒精染得酡红，但双目清明得可怕，冷静的样子像共事时每一次长桌前的会议。

——这不是否认了很多……

——我没有否认。崔监督径自倒满一杯酒：所有人都对他予以51岁的人也达不到的要求，甚至他自己也去那么做，可正均——他抬头望了我一眼——他只是一个21岁的孩子。

与他相处多年，我清楚地明白除了性格不近人情外，他其实是个相当固执的人。现实给了他伤口，那么固执就教他愈合，这么多年来一直如此。因此时至今日，我依然不懂崔监督的那两句话里到底有什么因果联系。

四月的济州岛，天空挂着灰蒙蒙的云翳，空气里混杂着泥土与草地的芬芳，海面在阴雨欲来之际沉闷翻涌，折射出不知哪片云层中漏出的熹微光亮，在低矮的天幕下波光粼粼。我带着孩子们吃完午饭，探出窗外看了一眼。天气的变化在意料之外，但计划还是得照常进行。

“……那么就用划拳决定下水的人员了。”我说，抬起头看了一眼，他远远地躲在人群之外，似乎并不想参加。

“李相赫！”我大声喊道，“你给我过来。”

语毕，他停顿了好长一会儿，才不情不愿地慢吞吞挪过来参与进了这项游戏。但他似乎运气很好，极快地出了局，一同出局的年轻打野高兴地凑在他身边看剩下人的热闹。他一个人把双手插在口袋里，晃悠着又远离了人群，盯着拍打海岸线的浪花发呆——又这样——我微不可察地有些焦躁：他到底在想些什么？

失控感——这是我这段日子从他那里体会到最明显的感觉。过去的五年，无论什么样的事情、什么样的情况发生，我永远都能处理得游刃有余，这也是我能带领这个队伍获得一次又一次的胜利的原因，是我最自信的地方。但这个在22岁的门口踱步的李相赫，竟第一次让我产生了这样的感觉。

——这个22岁的李相赫，到底是和21岁时有哪里不同了。

我不是没有思索过，一个21岁的孩子需要一些什么。

一定的玩乐、一定的压力和一定的社交——21岁是一个拼搏的年纪，可不仅仅包括他，几乎所有的职业选手都在同龄孩子仍处于象牙塔的襁褓阶段就开始在这条特殊的道路上拼搏，没有人敢松懈，因为松懈就会被淘汰。去年是他神经最紧绷的一年，但很可惜，全队状态的不佳终究没有带来荣耀的延续。春季赛前半段的失利更像一个从S7世界赛延续下来无法打破的魔咒，而我也是从那时候开始，才发现他逐渐变得不对劲起来。 

他开始把时间更长地花在思索上，没有人知道他到底在想些什么。我在赛前与他交流、进行嘱咐，但似乎收效甚微——总不可能比S4更惨了，某些时刻我也会这样安慰自己，而他则一动不动地坐在椅子里，盯着电脑屏幕像是在独自思索。

季后赛四进三的bo5里，再一次输给KT后，我心平气和地问过他：你到底在想什么？

他没有说话，只是默默地站着，头埋得很低，像一个做错事等待受罚的学生。我看不清他的表情也收不到任何回应，只得叹了口气去安慰别的孩子——安慰，对。我想起来，出于某种说不清的原因，任何一次失利后我都很少会去安慰他，但他看起来也不需要别人的同情与任何心理上的沟通，人类之间感情的交互对他而言似乎根本没有必要。我从未见过他对任何人表现出显著的情绪，似乎对他来说，任何人都是周身的过眼云烟。在所有人的视线里，他表现出的一切都完美无瑕，但或许是人对幻想近而怯之的情态，甚至没有多少人敢真正地去接近他，他是真正地一个人那么站着——就站在那个顶峰，睥睨着所有人，又或者说，他只是目光朝下，却根本没有看他们。

亚里士多德在《政治学》中写道：从本质上讲人是一种社会性动物；那些生来离群索居的个体，要么不值得我们关注，要么不能过公共生活，或者可以自给自足地不需要过公众生活，因而不参加社会的，要么是兽类，要么是上帝。

——那么他究竟是兽类还是上帝？

我们在大雨倾盆之前找到了酒店的位置。乌云压得越来越低，像空洞的瞳孔俯视着山河大地，我预感即将会有一场大雨，而夏天的雨，一时半会儿大约也是停不下来的。

大家分好了房间原地解散。我和性雄一间，这会儿嫌屋里闷也不想回去，便一个人在酒店里到处转悠。经过一个拐角，眼前竟出现了一片精致的庭院，屋前绿植葱葱郁郁，门廊下有一张长椅，一个熟悉的身影正坐在上面。

“相赫？”

我有些惊讶地打了声招呼，本以为按他休息时懒散的性格这会儿正在房里睡觉，没想到竟一个人呆在这里。

“.…..监督大人。”

他轻声说。

“难得呀，”我笑了起来，坐到了他身边，“怎么一个人在这儿？”

他没有说话，只是一个人望着前方发呆。

又来了。

我从未感到过如此烦躁，但还是努力压抑住了那股火气，尽量心平气和地问道：

“怎么不说话？”

他坐在椅子上沉默了很久，侧颜看起来像是又瘦了一些。我可以看到他刀刻般的下颌骨，线条与棱角清晰冷硬，被海风刮出五年岁月的沉淀。他始终没有说话，但我依然耐心地坐在原地，陪他一同沉默着，直到他突然开了口：

“……我不知道。”

我愣了一下，转而有些惊讶——他的声音里竟然有一丝茫然的无措。同他相处五年，甚至在最艰难的s4时期，他都没有如此直接、如此正面地在我面前表现出过这样的情绪。讶异之余，我居然也像个涉世未深的愣头青一样束手无策起来——我不知道他为什么会突然说出这样的话，更不知道、也没有人知道如何去安慰一个这样的Faker、一个这样的——李相赫。

雨终于落下了。

他还是那么坐着，脊背习惯性笔直地挺着，像一柄插在荒冢上修长的刀。雨点以重逾千斤的力度砸向地面，噼里啪啦碎出清脆而密集的响声。夏季的雨，带着暴躁胡乱的章法，而济州岛的这个雨季，大概才刚刚开始。

“我不知道。”

他又开了口，我眼睁睁地看着他慢慢弯下腰，把脸埋进了双手里，那一瞬间他的声音是前所未有的疲倦：

“哥，我真的——不知道——”

“你……”我迟疑着该不该开口，可就在我犹豫的片刻，我听到一声微不可闻的叹息从他的指缝间溢出，紧接着很快消散在空气里。他直起身来一言不发，神色如常淡漠而平静，而仅是这静默，竟令我感到一丝奇异的惶恐。

长久的沉默后，他终于发出了声音：

“让我一个人呆一下可以吗，监督大人？”

我看了他一眼，他似乎没有半点退让的意思，我只好起身离开。我仍然迷惑于他身上到底发生了什么，但隐约感觉到，在方才短暂的几分钟内，我似乎在五年里第一次接触到了这孩子主动露出的心脏——尽管那模样转瞬即逝。

这天发生的事牢牢地刻在了我的脑海里，因此即使之后他表现如常，甚至再也没出现莫名其妙发呆的迹象，我仍然决定替他联系队内的心理医生。思忖再三，我还是告诉了医生这天发生的事，而他一向很听我的话，因此并不反抗，在归队后乖乖地去找了队医。

隔天，医生联系了我，告诉我他一切如常，没有任何心理问题。

“可是……”我喃喃自语，“那天我明明听见他——”

“人都会叹息，那只是一种情绪的即时表达方式，并不算什么大问题。”队医不耐烦地打断了我，说着又露出了一个微笑，“他很好，还同我开玩笑呢。”

“什么？”

“‘Faker从不叹息。’”

Fin.


End file.
